A neighbor awareness networking (NAN) certification program is currently being developed by the Wi-Fi Alliance NAN Technical Task Groups to provide Wi-Fi technology with a low-power mechanism that is run in devices in the background to make the devices neighbor aware. The NAN will enable mobile devices to efficiently discover people and services operating within their proximity. The NAN should scale effectively in dense Wi-Fi environments and complement the high data rate connectivity of Wi-Fi by providing information about people and services in the proximity. It is envisioned that the typical applications for NAN include Wi-Fi based mobile social networking, mobile commerce, mobile advertising, wireless multi-player gaming, and the like.